Lawn service equipment comes in many shapes and sizes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,861, issued on Oct. 17, 2000 to Fortier deals with a bag holder having an adjustable frame assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,713, issued Jul. 9, 2002 to Abrams deals with a rigid liner for yard refuse bags and U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,407 that issued Dec. 9, 2003 to Asaro, deals with a collapsible trash bag stand with punch tab bag retainers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,134, that issued on Jun. 8, 2010 to Mutert deals with a bag stand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,461 deals a trash bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,825, that issued May 29, 2007 to Gilbert deals with yet another lawn waste bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,260 that issued Mar. 30, 2010 to Tetradis deals with a lawn and leaf bag holder. U.S. Pat. No. 8,038,107 that issued on Oct. 18, 2011 to Gains deals with a method of retaining a lawn waste bag in an open position. U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,129 that issued Dec. 14, 2010 to Neuenberger deals with a trash bag holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,199, that issued on Mar. 21, 2006 to Hendzel deals with an adjustable multiple container deployment cart. U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,407 that issued Oct. 26, 2010 to Charitun deals with a cart for transporting beach accessories. U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,723, issued Apr. 27, 2010 to Cooper, et al that deals with a bag support device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,302 that issued Feb. 7, 2006 to Simmons deals with a lawn maintenance system that is comprised of bags on a wheeled cart. U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0218104 that published Nov. 27, 2003 in the name of Klotz deals with a device to hold paper bag for grass clippings, and U.S. design Pat. 556,417 that issued Nov. 27, 2007 deals with a cleaning trolley that apparently holds trash cans.
These prior art devices have unique functions, such as, folding arms, folding legs, dual containers, and they essentially all do a similar process of containing yard waste. Some have some sort of frame to support containers. Some have wheels for transporting lawn debris. Some pack and hold lawn waste. The device of the instant invention has a unique sliding one piece panel track mechanism that attaches to a platform track at the back of the vertical struts, to allow the adjustability of the funnel and bag.